The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Malus×domestica apple tree known by the varietal name ‘A 68-173’. The new variety was bred in Geisenheim, Germany and is result of the sexual recombination of Malus×domestica ‘Pinova’ (male parent, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,601) with Malus×domestica ‘Waltz’ (female parent, unpatented). ‘A 68-173’ was then asexually reproduced by budding.
When compared to ‘Pinova’, ‘A 68-173’ exhibits a more compact growth habit and is more bushy with longer basal side shoots that first grow outward and then vertically upright. The fruit of ‘A 68-173’ is flatter in shape than the fruit of ‘Pinova’ with less red color. ‘A 68-173’ is similar to ‘Pinova’ in its tolerance against mildew and apple scab.
When compared to ‘Waltz’, ‘A 68-173’ exhibits a more open growth habit, longer internodes, thinner and longer side shoots, higher tolerance against mildew and apple scab, no known susceptibility against apple canker, no alternate bearing habit, and the fruits of ‘A 68-173’ are much firmer with a far superior eating quality.
Further, when compared to apple tree variety named ‘ROSALIE’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,501), the new variety is similar to ‘ROSALIE’ in exhibiting a columnar and diploid tree type. However, ‘A 68-173’ produces heavier (average of 227 grams or greater versus 61 grams) and larger-sized fruits than ‘ROSALIE’ with a far superior eating quality. Also, the fruit flesh of ‘A 68-173’ is 155A, while the fruit flesh of ‘ROSALIE’ is partly 51A and partly 158D.
The following characteristics distinguish the new variety from other varieties known to the breeder:                Vigorous, columnar tree type;        Good drought tolerance;        Diploid tree type that responds to any mid-season pollinators; and        Tolerance to mildew and apple scab.        
The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive asexual propagations.